1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pleated fabric sun shade for windows and particularly windshields of vehicles including cars, trucks and the like, and particularly concerns a shade which can be closely fitted to the window around the mirror and yet readily removed and collapsed to a relatively small profile package for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable, interior sun shades for the windshield of cars and other vehicles have become increasingly popular in recent times. Shades of this type are useful for reducing the amount of heat which might otherwise enter and accumulate within the passenger compartment. Moreover, the use of sun shades can decrease fading and increase the longevity of the dashboard which is typically comprised of synthetic resinous materials.
Certain types of sun shades for motor vehicles, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396, are manufactured from a sheet of rigid, corrugated cardboard material that is foldable along a number of vertical fold lines to a collapsed orientation for storage. However, such shades do not in general fit tightly against the interior surface of the windshield, and thereby do not efficiently reduce the rate of heat transmission into the passenger compartment. Also, portions of the dashboard may be exposed to damaging radiation from the sun. Moreover, the thickness of cardboard suitable for these types of shades is of a substantial dimension and consequently causes the shade when collapsed to be somewhat bulky and difficult to store when not in use.
Others in the past have suggested the use of other types of materials including, in some instances, pleated fabrics. My attention has been called to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,671,558, 4,652,039, 4,647,102, 4,606,572, 4,560,245, 4,353,593, 4,109,957, 3,880,461, 3,751,100, as well as French Pat. No. 2,257,451. Unfortunately, for one reason or another, the sun shades described and illustrated in these references are not entirely satisfactory.